LA INOLVIDABLE BODA DE SUSANA
by candycandy forever
Summary: Terry por fin se decide a casarse con susana ¿alguien lo hará entrar en razón o se casara sin amor?¿o ya la ama? Mi primer minific espero les guste, no olviden dejar reviews


Era ya tarde la enorme y muy lujosa mansión de los Grandchester, "la villa de Escocia" estaba decorada de una manera hermosa y a la vez muy elegante para, lo que según los periódicos seria la boda del año.

Si, los próximos señores Grandchester

* * *

><p>En un cuarto de la gran mansión una chica rubia se preparaba con una enorme alegría para su boda, si porfin se casaban ella estaba tan emocionada<p>

-por fin, por fin seré la duquesa de Grandchester, Estaré con Terry para siempre y nadie nos va a separar nunca, porque mi amor es tan fuerte que puede con los dos, ademas tendre lo que siempre quise toda la fortuna que yo quira, ademas de ser madre de un proximo duque,si, ya imagino a mis hijos, identicos a Terry.

* * *

><p>Pensaba la rubia con una sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de amor, mientras, en otra habitación estaba un chico de cabello obscuro<p>

-Candy, mi Tarzán Pecosa por ti hare lo que sea incluso esto- dijo mirándose en el espejo –No puede ser voy a casarme con Susana una chica egoísta a la que no amo, lo hare solo porque tú me lo pediste, solo por ti- decía Terry mientras una lagrima se asomaba por sus hermosos ojos azules

-De verdad no se si pueda hacer esto- pensaba y de pronto una imagen apareció en su mente Candy…-Si, si puedo hacerlo lo haré solo por ti Tarzan Pecosa, porque te lo prometí- dijo con una sonrisa triste

-Terruce, se puede- Dijo un hobre y entro sin esperar respuesta

-Que es lo que quiere Duque?-

-Terruce,por favor, solo esta vez escuchame-

-De acuerdo hable-

-Terry,no te cases-

-¿Por que me dice esto Duque?-

-Por que yo se lo que es casarse por obligacion,por el honor, y no por amor-Dijo con una cara triste y sus ojos eran sinceros

-Duque ya es muy tarde, ademas fue una promesa-

-Vamos Terruce, todos sabemos que no te importa una promesa a menos que te la hagas a ti mismo-

-Si y yo le prometia Candy que mi iba a Casar con Susana,y Candy,ella es mas importante que yo- y en eso penso -upss eso lo pense o lo dije?-

-Tu la amas verdad?-pregunto el duque cuando Susana iba pasando y solo alcanzo a oir la pregunta del Duque y ella creyo que hablaban de ella y no de Candy asi que se quedo ahi escuchando el resto de la platica.

-Si Duque, con toda mi alma-Dijo y luego penso que no era tan dificil hablar con su padre despues de todo

-Entonces Terry?-

-Por eso me caso-Y en eso susana salio corriendo de la felicidad a otro lado donde no se oyeran sus gritos de alegria

-Terry solo te digo que creo es un error, luego me entenderas.

-Gracias-

-No hay problema,suerte,adios-y salio el Duque de la habitacion

Mientras en otro lado de la mansion susana cantaba y reia Terry la amaba, el mismo lo dijo, era su sueño.

* * *

><p>Llego la hora todos los invitados empezaban a llegar a la boda,claro, la familia entera de Susana que no podia faltar estaba ahi con todos sus conocidos,Terry no sabia cuanta gente iria ya que siempre que susana le pregunataba algo o le pedia una opinion el contestaba con un-COMO QUIERAS- asi que se podria decir que su boda era como una fiesta sorpresa para Terry,Mientras llegaban los invitados se fue al jardin y toco la armonica que le habia regalado Candy hasta que le hablaron para empezar la ceremonia.<p>

Habia mucha gente, incluso Candy, si Candy había ido a la boda aunque lógicamente no había sido invitada.

Candy entra a la mansión y se esconde mientras piensa:

Entro y veo a tus amigos, y su pequeña familia rara y presumida todas ellas con vestidos de color pastel

y ella, Susana, está gritando a una de sus bien vestidas damas de honor

en algún lugar dentro de una enorme habitación

Esto, sin duda no es lo que pensé que sería, pensé que de verdad podrías ser feliz con ella pero veo tu cara, si, sonríes, pero veo tus ojos están tristes, parece que estas a punto de llorar, no quiero que te eches para atrás, ya es tarde.

Sera mejor que me esconda y espero ser testigo de tu nueva vida, ya que no soy parte de ella.

Todos se sientan, de un lado los invitados de la novia, ese lado de la habitación está totalmente lleno, del otro lado tus invitados, solo está tu mamá,y tu padre el Duque, se nota que no estas de acuerdo con esto, pero igual tienes que hacerlo, fue una promesa, no se si mi corazón y mi alma puedan resistir esto.

El órgano empieza a tocar una canción que para cualquiera es la marcha nupcial, pero para mi en esta ocasión,suena como la marcha de mi muerte.

Estoy escondida tras las cortinas, parece que no fui invitada por tu bella novia que ahora flota por el pasillo como una reina de concurso, veo tu cara, deseas que ella sea yo ¿Deseas que sea yo, no es cierto?.

La boda empieza, todos callados, muchos lloran, pero soy la única que tiene lagrimas que no son de felicidad, ¿cómo podría estar feliz? Si mi amado rebelde, se está casando porque yo se lo pedí.

Entonces escucho al sacerdote decir:"…Hable ahora o calle para siempre", solo hay silencio no puedo dejar de llorar.

El… se va a casar,no puedo ver esto, es mi ultima, mi ultima oportunidad.

Salgo de mi escondite y me pongo de pie con las manos temblorosas.

todas las miradas están sobre mi..

horrorizados me miran todos en la sala, menos una persona y esa eres tu.

todos me miran, pero yo solo te miro a ti.

me armo de valor y digo con una voz fuerte y una mirada llena de amor:

-Yo no soy esa clase de chica que interrumpe una ocasión de velo blanco,

Pero tu no eres el tipo de chico que debería de estarse casando con la chica equivocada, con una a la que yo se que no ama-

Ya no aguanto mas y empiezo a llorar, pero aun así sigo hablando

-No digas acepto, huye ahora, aun es tiempo, te veré fuera en la orilla del lago por favor no me dejes sola, no esta vez, no digas ni un solo voto y óyeme ahora que hablo cuando dijeron hable ahora-

Acabo de hablar, solo veo que sus ojos me ven de una manera extraña

Tal vez ahora la ama a ella y hice mal en interrumpir esto que creí el no quería.

Esperaba al menos una sonrisa cuando hablara, cuando me viera, pero creo que lo que hice estuvo mal.

-Candy, como te atreves a hacerme esto!, tu me prometiste que te irías para que yo fuera feliz!-Dijo Susana llorando y gritando a la vez

-Y tu Terry prometiste que te ibas a casar conmigo-Dijo Susana llorando ya en el suelo

-Dijiste que me amabas-con estas palabras Candy quedo destruida

-Susana-dijo terry al ver el dolor en los ojos de Candy-¿Cuando dije eso?-Candy solo oia todo mientras miraba al piso

-Tu se lo djiste a tu padre,en tu habitacion- y empezo a sollozar

-dijiste la amo y por eso me voy a casar-Dijo Susana llorando de una manera que solo inspiraba lastima

-De hecho...- dijo el Duque haciendo con su voz que Candy aun llorando levantara la vista

-Terry hablaba de otra chica, dijo que la ama a ella y le prometio casarse contigo,y por amor a la otra chica cumpliría su promesa-Candy solo sonrió ante las palabras del Duque

-Susana- Dijo Terry -Lo que tu quieres es que cumpla todas las promesas que hice esa noche?- pregunto sonriendo coquetamente

-Si Terry es todo lo que yo quiero- Dijo Susana sonriendo y sintiéndose triunfante mietras se agarraba de la pierna del actor

-De acuerdo Susana- Cuando dijo eso Candy comienza a llorar y solo pensaba, "se decidió por ella, no hay nada que pueda hacer" Candy da la media vuelta y empieza a caminar hacia la salida, pero de repente oye que Terry le grita antes de que ella salga de aquel lugar:

-Tarzán Pecosa!-

Ella voltea con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y una sonrisa al oir que la llama igual que antes.

El al ver que ella voltea le dice aun a lado se Susana

-No te vallas, escapemos ahora, te veré en la orilla de el lago,donde una vez un te robe un beso en cuanto me quite este traje,no te dejare sola,ya no mas, mi amor no dije ni uno solo de mis votos, estoy tan contento de que estuvieras cerca cuando dijeron hable ahora o calle para siempre.

-Terry, ¿Qué dices?- Dijo Susana muy enojada

El la ignoro y volteo a ver a Candy y le dijo

-Esa noche, si no lo recuerdas prometí ser feliz, y si para eso tengo que romper la otra promesa que le hice a Susana está bien por mi- dijo con su típico tono de voz

Y corrió a abrazar a Candy dejando a Susana sola llorando frente al altar

-Terry,yo... te amo- El sintio que su corazón latía a mil por hora al oir a su amada pecosa decir eso-Pero,Terry, tu...¿me amas?

-Si Tarzan Pecosa- Dijo con una voz tierna -Es inabitable amarte- luego puso una sonrisa arrogante y le dijo-Igual que es imposible no amarme a mi,digo,mirame -

-Mocoso Engreido- Dijo con una sonrisa

-Si, pero soy TU Mocoso Engreido- Dijo mientras se daban un tierno beso en los labios

Susana estaba desmayada,la señora Marlow deprimida por que fallo el mayor negocio de su vida, los invitados de la novia indignados y muy enojados,los invitados del novio sorprendidos y contentos y como solo eran sus padres conocian perfecto la historia de ellos dos, y ademas a ambos les agrada mucho Candy, Y Candy y Terry en un mundo paralelo, donde solo ellos dos existían.

**FIN**


End file.
